mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Egg God (蛋神第)
"Egg God" tells the story of Bruta and Bakr from the world of frozen age, trying to conquer the earth and rule humanity. They want to make the adults on the earth smaller and the children no longer grow up. In this crisis moment, the egg god of the children's toy top is awakened, the bloody child Shi Mulong, the genius little scientist thinks, the kind and considerate family music, the perfect girl Shangguan Yingxue, the four children with different characters are attached to the egg god, they Fight with the dark forces together. In the process, claiming to be the second most intelligent person in the world of frozen age, it is actually a stupid Bakker, using the various new "weapons" invented by Queen Bruta, vowed to grab the egg god. In the struggle with Bakr, the children have established a profound friendship. At the same time, they have overcome their own shortcomings with mutual help. They have gained excellent qualities such as courage, honesty, self-confidence and strength, and have learned the importance of family, friendship and unity. Season 2 Episode 5 (蛋神第2季 第5集) Shi Mulong took on the heavy responsibility of the class blackboard newspaper, and invited Shangguan Yingxue, Daijiale, and Sixiang to help. Bakr cast a spell on Xiao Qin’s teacher and let her drive Shi Mulong out of school. The next day, Xiao Qin found that Mu Long said that if the blackboard newspaper lost, he would be expelled from the school. After school, the four people stayed together to make a blackboard report. When their blackboard newspaper was about to be completed, Xiao Qin, who was enchanted by Bakr, ruined the contents of the blackboard when they did not pay attention. After the four people of Shi Mulong discovered it, they looked around for "the real murderer." Bakr deliberately appeared, and led four people, including Shi Mulong, to the small black house to shut up, and threatened that they only let the egg gods hand over, he let them go. Shi Mulong and other four people pretend to compromise to hand over the egg god, lure Bakker to open the door, Bakker opened the door, the shepherd quickly escaped, and blocked the door with stones, then the shepherd summoned the egg god to fight in Bakker Barker had no time to take care of the other three, so everyone managed to escape from the little black house. The people attacked the egg god and defeated Bakr, completing a "great adventure." Blackboard reported that she used a way of posting and finally won the best creative award. vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h43m46s164.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h44m05s540.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h44m18s710.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h44m29s062.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h44m45s727.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h44m54s961.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h45m10s895.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h45m26s072.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h46m03s775.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h46m11s170.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h46m17s923.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h46m25s157.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h46m31s162.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h47m07s797.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h47m15s044.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h47m36s219.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h48m03s759.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h48m09s567.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h48m16s991.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h48m34s773.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-14h48m55s494.png Season 2 Episode 32 (蛋神第2季 第32集) On the way out of school, Sixiang, Mulong, Yingxue discussed the recent frequent loss of things in the class. Everyone suspected that there was a thief in the class. When Ying Xue took the homework to the shepherd, she accidentally dropped the wallet, and she did not notice it. After leaving, the classmates of Xiaobo picked up their wallets. He knew that it was the wallet of Yingxue, but he did not return the plan to Yingxue. All this made Bucker, who was lurking near the children, see it. He decided to threaten the cloth and let Xiaobu help him to steal the egg. Everyone followed Xiao Qin’s teacher and found Barker. Bakr found that Xiao Qin’s teacher got a lollipop and was very angry. At this time, everyone appeared, and they laughed at Bakr, and Barker finally failed. In the classroom office, Xiaobu has been eavesdropping outside the door, and finally conscience found that he recognized his mistakes and returned all the things to the students. vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h22m23s422.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h23m41s135.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h24m18s113.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h24m39s736.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h24m49s352.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h24m54s011.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h25m06s505.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h25m11s862.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h25m19s970.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h25m50s245.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h26m18s368.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h26m46s979.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h27m24s376.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h27m35s057.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h27m41s551.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h27m53s397.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h27m59s552.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h28m07s786.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h28m12s233.png vlcsnap-2018-07-15-15h28m18s873.png Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes